Sons and Birds of Anarchy
by jjflap2
Summary: A top notch attorney is hired for the club, and opportunities land in some members laps. Unfortunately, so do new relationships, and when a bizarre murder occurs, things get crazy
1. Chapter 1

Opie Winston woke with a start, then focused.

Asleep next to him , a petite blonde woman softly breathed, the sheet just covering a portion of her smooth form. He stroked her shoulder gently, and she stirred slightly towards him.

The large muscular biker noticed her as she discussed something with a man that rented boats at the dock two days before. He then found himself smitten with the self assured blonde, in a sophisticated green suit, and how the skirt reveled the inviting curves. Completely forgetting what brought Jax and himself to the small coastal town, he received a soft punch in the arm from his Club President.

"Hey !" Jax was half grinning, and followed his gaze. "You can't be serious, Donna will be here this weekend !"

The blonde walked confidently off the docks, back to a weathered building, with a sign that read "BRINKMYERS"

"I got this..." Opie replied, as he walked in that direction.

"Ope, leave it! We have to meet with Brenner later, and I don't have time to untangle you from some random twat !"

The attorney was highly recommended, and Jax was wondering if he would consider the clubs terms to keep him on retainer.

Opie seemed unreachable tho, and he lumbered up the dock, taking the steps two at a time. The blonde had disappeared into the store, as Opie closed in.

Gemma watched from the entrance of the diner.

"Shit...these two get sidetracked by another skirt..." She was worried about the meeting with Brenner, in the hopes he would be able to negotiate with the D.A. Clay was headed for prison if this didn't happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Melanie placed her basket on the counter. Brinkmyers...farm supplies, a feed mill, dry goods, produce. ...nothing like the polished and brightly lit grocery stores back east.

As the clerk filled a bag with her purchases, she noticed a biker rummaging through the cold box outside the door.

"Oh, and a pack of Salems. .." she remembered. The biker casually walked in with his coke, and Melanie felt the floor beneath her resonate as heavy boots walked to the counter. Trying not to stare, he caught her glance, and grinned.

"That your Aston out there ?"

"Yes...why ?"

"You know that rear tire is flat, right ?" He couldn't believe his luck.

"Oh ? " she felt her heart flutter.

Some minutes later, she stood outside as he finished installing the spare.

Opie wiped the grime from his hands, and lowered the small sports car down. He had worked on a few of these at T.M.

The spare sank slightly, but supported the weight. He was desperately uncomfortable around this woman, and hoped it wasn't too obvious when he stood up. Something about how the green skirt clung to the blonde unnerved him, and he couldn't resist her soft perfumed scent.

Melanie fished a cigarette from a small purse, and lit it. There was an unwelcome sense of desire, and she fought it . Was that marijuana she smelled from him ?

She remembered the name on his leather vest...Opie...

The Sons of Anarchy emblem, frightening as it was to others ,appealed to her sense of like the nude swim in a public fountain when she was in Rome.

"That's gonna need some air..." Opie pointed out.

"Oh..." she replied. "I'll run by that filling station. ...thank you, Mister...er..."

"Opie..." he fumbled back, as Jax walked up. "Opie Winston. ...my real name is Harry, but I go by Opie.." Damn, that came out stupid, he thought. He tried to adjust himself discreetly.

Melanie smiled, and felt herself blush.

"Well, then, Mister Winston, thank you very much. Are you in town for long ?"

His friend answered for him.

"We're here on some legal business. I'm Jax Teller." He extended his hand. She noticed his steel blue eyes.

"Melanie Daniels..." she shook his hand.

"Are you here in town or..."

"We're over at the Holten Arms " Opie shared, "Room 23 " he added quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

The road was empty as Jax slowly navigated the curves. The bay waters were still, under the black sky, as a light drizzle fell, forcing him to slow down.

"Lets get a couple hits before we get there " Opie suggested.

"We don't have time, bro...besides I see the lights up there now. And I don't want to smell like an old bong to him either..."

His friend sighed as they turned down a gravel driveway, past a mailbox with the name Brenner painted on it

"What the fuk ?" Jax muttered .

Parked neatly under the light was a ford galaxy, an older ford pickup truck, and the Aston that he watched Opie change a tire on earlier.

Gemma was restless.

"Jezis, I can't believe I came along! "

She grabbed the magazine from Juice.

"Wat the fuk, I wasn't finished! " he half whined .

"I don't give a damn, I'm about outta my head stuck in this room . Now I got your bitch ass babysitting me. What the Hell does Jax think I'm gonna do, anyway ?" She flung the magazine back at him. Juice managed to dodge it, and suppressed his laugh.

"Come on, Gemma, you do kinda scare people...lets go to the Tides Inn diner. Its got a sweet view of the water and I'm starved..."

"Fine...I just want to get outside, "

she fumed, and grabbing her purse,

stormed out the door, with Juice in hot pursuit.

Jax and Opie sat in Mitch Brenners den.

Details were needed not only about Clays charges, but information on other M C members. Halfway through , a knock interrupted them.

"Would either of you gentleman like a cold drink ?" Melanie asked. "Mr Winston? "

"Thanks..." Jax took one, and Opie winked as Melanie lowered the tray with some sandwiches to him.

"Mr Winston helped me out of distress this afternoon. " she turned to Mitch.

"Oh ?" He seemed unconcerned, continuing to jot notes on his legal pad.

"Yea, she had a flat tire on that roller skate ." Opie managed to say with a mouthful of ham and cheese.

"Really ...thanks for helping my wife, Opie." He looked at Opie, then to Jax. If there was meaning in that, Jax was unable to read it, but the way Melanie looked at Opie gave him concern.

"I'll let you men get back to business" she softly spoke, and left the room.

In the kitchen, Lydia Brenner was stern with her daughter, Cathy.

"You don't ever refer to your brother's clients like that. "

"Gosh, Mom, he calls all of them Hoods."

Melanie walked between the two.

"Bikers , Cathy. Something Very different. They are fiercely loyal to their families and friends. And their Women..."she trailed off, setting the tray on the counter. "They never turn their backs on loved ones.. "

Lydia couldn't help noting the wistful tone in her daughter in laws voice.

"I'll need to interview your Stepdad as soon as possible" Brenner finished writing . "I think we should discuss the matter of fees."

He leaned back in his chair. "I believe you suggested cash , as I recall...?"

Jax drained his bottle, and reached for the envelope inside his cut.

"Its all here. "

Brenner opened it and counted the bills.

"If things go the way you say, there's a bonus with the next payment . Opie or me will ride down and deliver it in person..."

"Fine , fine... preferably here of course, there's too much going on at the San Francisco office."

The phone outside the den rang.

"Well, shall we relax with a beer before you boys get back to town ?" Brenner walked to the door.

Melanie opened it. "Mitch, it's a collect call from a Greg Rizzo ?"

"I'll take it in here , you two go ahead." He took the phone and closed the door behind them.

Moments later , as Melanie handed them each a beer, he reappeared. "I've got to go back to the city. A counsel member got picked up for something. " he kissed her quickly, and left.

She stood there a moment or two. This was not what she envisioned with Mitch.

"So..." Opie spoke up. "He's a busy man, huh ?"

Remembering the two bikers presence, she turned quickly.

"Yes...he's quite popular with the upper crust of San Francisco. ...he's usually away days at a time..."

"We do what we gotta do for our families, right ?" Jax added.

She sat down opposite them. Opie couldn't stop looking at her, and she began to feel warm.

"I suppose...is that what You do, Mr Teller ?" She pulled a cigarette from a small box next to her. Opie reached forward with his lighter, as Jax smirked.

"Yep. I got two boys, one is seven, the other is nine."

"And you , Mr Winston ?"

Opie was distracted by a slight movement on the hearth. A small bird, grayish coloured, darted across it.

"Ope ?" Jax looked at his friends puzzled face, and suddenly the fireplace began to erupt with what seemed like thousands of flying , trilling small birds..


	4. Chapter 4

Miss Eleanor Meeks handed several bills to Juice.

"Thank you terribly, dear boy. Its been frightfully difficult to procure a quality product such as this !"

Juice smiled . There was something sweet about this elderly British woman that charmed him.

"No problem, I'm glad I was able to help " he watched her hide the joint in her cigarette case. Turning back towards the diner, she touched his arm.

"Is there a chance I will meet up with you ? Quite soon ?"

"Uum, ..." he wasn't sure if they were going to be staying longer that the weekend. "...just look for us at the diner "

"Very well. And please give my regards to your mother, I find her simply charming ! "

Juice forced a smile. Anyone who found Gemma charming or otherwise needed something stronger than just one joint

He slid into the booth across from her.

" Got anymore ?"

"Not without giving up my own stash," she frowned back. "See that guy behind the bar ? His name is Deke, he owns this place. I sold him one too. I also found some interesting background on that blonde that Opies sniffing around."

Outside the diner, another motorcycle slowed.

Tigg recognized the other Chevy by the corner, and parked next to it.

Hearing a familiar rumble outside, Gemma looked up.

"Is that one of ours ?"

Juice watched over her shoulder, as Tigg entered, and met his glance.

"Yea, it's ours..."

"Hey..."

"What the Hell are you doing here ?" Gemma demanded.

"Uh...where's Jax n Opie...we might have a problem, Gem..." Tigg slid in the booth."I can't find Happy..."

"You lost your best friend ?" Juice couldn't resist.

"Shut the hell up " Gemma glared . "Why, what's goin on ?"

Tigg was tired, dirty, and nervous. Then he saw Jax walk in. "Yo ! Over here !"

And as he looked closer, "What the Hell happened ta you ?"

Gemma saw his face was covered with small numerous scratches and scabs.

"Jezis, where did you fuk her, the damned rose garden ?"

He sighed, sitting next to Juice.

"We finished the meeting , and got ambushed by some birds ...in the living room..."

"What ? What kind of acid were you guys doing ?"

"Never mind, mom, it was just something really strange. "

Suddenly the waitress appeared.

"Gemma, you want some coffee ? These your other sons ?"

Both Jax and Tig looked at the waitress, and then to Gemma, expectant expressions on their faces.

"Yea, Helen, this is Jackson, and this is Tigg. They'll have some coffee ..."

Before Jax could protest, Tigg interrupted.

"Jax, Happy hasn't been seen for two days, and I think he's gonna take care of that family problem I found out about."

"Where do you think he is ? Is this about his cousins kid ?"

"Yea, only its more complicated. Her kid is thirteen, and her mom's boss was messing with her...she found out she's pregnant"

"The mom ?"

"No, Jax, her thirteen year old...she says she was raped twice. She and her mom work for some guy that runs a dairy and poultry gig around here. "

"Where's her husband ?" Gemma wondered.

"Disappeared after the mom found out, and they found him dead near the highway. Shot in the head three times "

"What's the guys name? Where she works for ?" Jax asked.

"Fawcett. ...that's all I know. If Happy is after the guy, we need to find him, he was really crazy when he left."

"Where's Opie ?" Juice was waiting for him to appear.

"He went back to Brenners place, Melanie needs some help from last night"

Opie raked the embers closer, and dumped a final shovel of feathered corpses into the flames. It stunk like shit , and every once in a awhile he would toss a squirt or more of some charcoal lighter into the mess to keep it lit.

The living room was finally cleared and clean, and Melanie watched him from a window. Every so often, she would see him face the bay and the mountains beyond. What was he thinking about ?

Opie had never been this far from Charming. Bodega Bay was smaller than his hometown, and he pictured his wife and family living here...the fishing appealed to him, and so did the boats. Wonder if there's much difference between working on cars and boat engines?


	5. Chapter 5

Melanie stood by Opies bike, admiring it.

"Ever rode one ? " he asked. "I have to meet Jax back in town. Something about a delivery back in Charming"

She gently touched the well worn seat, almost stroking it. "I had a red Yamaha overseas. I'd say it doesn't count , in comparison. Is this built for two passengers? " her eyes seemed to sparkle with mischief as she looked up at him.

Opie hesitated, then grinned back.

"Guess there's only one way to find out, right ?" With one swift movement, she was delicately lifted and placed on the rear portion of the seat.

"Till u can get on it yourself, I'm gonna have to help you..." he grunted, as he mounted. Melanie leaned softly against his massive body, and deftly reached her hands around his stomach. His musky scent intoxicated her slightly. Would it distract him if she let her hands wonder ?

"Hang on tight. .!" He started the bike and gunned it. Melanie felt herself quiver as the bikes vibrations caressed her thighs.

Opie gently guided the bike down the dirt drive, enjoying the sensations of her clinging. Then, as he pulled onto the blacktop, he rolled on the throttle.

They must've rode about an hour until they found a deserted beach , and Opie placed an old paint can lid under the kick stand. He'd had no opportunities till now to simply watch waves gently tumble into white foam, and recede into others.

"It's almost better n gettin a good buzz he thought earlier. Melanie sat against him on the sand, finishing her cigarette. This was heaven for her. She loved his quiet strength, and presence. Mitch , when he WAS with her, usually took what he needed and either fell asleep, or had some other pressing matter from work to deal with.

"Can we meet back at your room in town ?" She reached and touched his neck. His tattoos intrigued her.

If he was surprised, his face didn't show it. In fact, he looked very serious.

"I want to think about that...Donna was supposed to meet me here, but she decided not to...this was gonna be our chance to ..." he stopped, stared back at the waves and heaved a long sigh. Things were very rough since he was released a couple months earlier.

"I'm sorry..." Melanie gently tugged his leather jacket off, and rubbed his shoulders. "If it's any consolation, I've never enjoyed having Mitch away more than this very minute. Now I'm wondering what it's like to feel you closer ..." and she nuzzled his ear with a few kisses.

Opie jerked away with an involuntary laugh. "Don't do that, it tickles."

"Fawcett was picked up for questioning day before yesterday," Deke shared. "Bet they think he had something to do with shooting that guy, but I don't see why. Dan's a good man, got a nice operation out there. Good people working for him too." He took some change from the waitress and punched buttons on an ancient cash register.

"Folks seen him in town this morning, so I guess he's out now..."

Outside the diner, Jax pondered some decisions. "We need to find his cousin and get her outta there . Back to Charming, to the cabin. Hopefully we find Happy before he does anything stupid. We can't risk his getting involved in anything here, there's enough on our plates now. "

Tigg and Juice agreed. The next step was to figure out the quickest way to get them off the Fawcett farm without attracting attention to themselves.


	6. Chapter 6

George Simon, hired hand , stood by a Jon Deer tractor. Hooked on to the back was a manure spreader, an older model, complete with rotating tines that flung the mess into the fields as he drove .

Three motorcycles were parked by the small immaculate white tenant house where Fawcett's cook and dairy manager lived. A woman, likely one of the club members , was helping his cook-housekeeper tenant towards the waiting car.

Suddenly realizing the reason for their presence, he protested.

"She's not goin anywhere with you bike bums !"

Juice shoved him backwards against the shit wagon. "Shut up, or you're gonna ride with the rest of your shit, dik bag !"

Simon began to panic.

"Carla, don't go with these greasers ! They do worse shit to bitches like you !"

The older woman froze midway to the car, the child suddenly hiding behind her.

She whispered to Gemma in Spanish, and Gemma quietly translated to Jax.

Juice watched his expression turn grim, as he swiftly walked up to the man, a large hunting knife in his hand.

Lydia Brenner stepped outside. She loved the early moments of dawn. Sipping her coffee, she looked towards the bay which was completely cloaked in fog, and then saw the sacks of chicken feed next to her green pick-up. Brinkmyers delivery usually helped carry it into the shed next to her chickenyard. Visions of Melanie, completely nude, in bed with the strapping young driver went through her mind.

"It's just what Mitch needs to see " she thought to herself. Cathy skipped out to greet her.

"Help me feed the chickens, darling, and you can gather the eggs. Where's Melanie? "

"Gosh, mom, I thought she was with you! Her car is here, but I don't know where she is."

Her Aston sat in the garage, it's top still down. Lydia often wished Melanie would run off to Rome or somewhere back east.

" Nevermind sweetheart, run along and gather the eggs."

Lydia dragged the feed to the shed. She was concerned the hens had become more restless, and less inclined to eat. Maybe the last bag of mash was moldy...

Melanie lay weak and shaking, against Opie's sweaty body. The hotel room was small and gray, with a bed, chest of drawers , and lit with a single light bulb that hung from the ceiling. The climaxes she achieved with this gentle giant surpassed anything she had ever known. It also forced her to a decision about her life with Mitch.

"What's your wife like ? Have you any pictures of her ?" She snuggled closer, enjoying his rough hand on her breasts. Opie would gently cup and caress each one, absently letting his fingers dance wherever they wanted. Funny how different his calloused skin felt from her husband's.

"I'll have to get up " he whispered. "I got some pictures in my wallet..."

"No...don't move just yet..." she clung to his arm, gently tracing the tattoos .


	7. Chapter 7

An assortment of guns, two blocks of Red Road, and a couple dozen joints were neatly organized on the clubhouse bar, next to the Sergeant at Arms.

"So where u been hiding ?" Tigg was curious.

"Takin care of family.." was all he got. Happy was busy working on what was left of some Red Road.

"You got Carla settled ok ?" Juice was filling his back pack with supplies to go back to Bodega Bay.

Happy tossed back another shot of J D.

He'd spent an hour or more with his cousin and her daughter, as they related horror after horror of life at the Fawcett farm.

"Yea...she's gonna stay with an uncle of ours...that guy she worked for needs to disappear!" There was a dark glimmer in his eyes that wasn't lost on either of his brothers.

" I said so to Jax, but he says there's an investigation goin already...so, I guess I'll just let it go."

"That's ok, dude...when it's time, I'm there with you !" Tigg hoped that helped, but knew Happy already had other plans.

"Yea, well, you guys figure your shit out!" Juice hefted his heavy back pack over his shoulders. Gemma came up with another one, and two more glocks.

"What's all that for ? What's goin on?" Tigg felt very left out.

"Just taking care of some new customers, and Miss Meeks. She's crazy about my 'son ' !" Gemma tweaked Juice's cheeks. He turned bright red.

"Jezis, I'm not into her...!"

Tigg started to speak, but Gemma shushed him.

"Jax ? We're ready to go..." she called towards chapel. He emerged with Chibbs.

"Has anyone heard from Ope ?"

"You saw him with that Melanie Daniels bitch yesterday...he's probably still with her. I also think you need to know who her father is .."

"I already know, Mom. He owns the Tribune-Chronicle, and a few other newspapers. "

"That's all ?" She quizzed him, and Jax sensed it wasn't...

"Ok, what ?" He demanded.

She shrugged, and glanced at Tigg, who suddenly looked uncomfortable. Jax saw this and grew irritable. " Come on Mom, what ?"

"Daddy Daniels likes daddy types. And he loves our boys too." She looked directly at Tigg.

"Ok...and..." Jax glared at Tigg.

"Well...me n Kozik were hanging out at The Gold Mine Saloon, and this old guy took a...well...an Interest in him...and before I knew what was goin on, Blondie n him are all smiles...and I followed them outside to a limo...and they're gone for about half an hour. ...and then when he gets back, he's got a wad of cash...!"

"What, wait...He paid for Koziks ass ?"

Tigg was indignant. "Hell no, he wanted his dik ! And the old dude asked about a package deal with both of us."

Juices was trying desperately not to laugh. "You are a total freak whore! "

"Shut up and let him finish " Gemma chastised him. "Go on..." she told Tigg.

"He likes it rough, and in leather. ..I couldn't say no. .."

Jax kept calm. It wasn't unusual for either one of these brothers to dabble in sexual situations, especially if money was involved. That was less important than the facts. This information could prove useful in the future.

"Looks like you two have a new job. Keep the old man happy, he could help us later..." he slapped Tigg on the shoulder.

Miss Meeks watched as almost a dozen finches fluttered about the feeder as the sun began to break through the swirling feeders were filled the night before.

"That's unusual, my dear..." she observed.

Her longtime companion, Miss Thelma Tweeds , looked on.

"I quite agree! I don't believe I've seen such restless activities! " she nodded back. The two elderly spinsters had emigrated from England during WWII, and settled near the bay .

"Are you planning to see that adorable young man this afternoon? " Thelma enquired hopefully.

"Oh, gracious no, my dear, he won't return for at least another day or so.

He and his mother had some important family matters to attend to."

"Drat ! That IS disappointing. .." Thelma enjoyed tea along with Red Road.

"These Americans have superior cultivation skills, wouldn't you agree my dear ?"

Back at the clubhouse, Tigg had some different observations .

"So, when did you last hook up with Miss Meeks ? She sounds hot !" He slapped his arm around Juices shoulder, and hugged him closer. "Ratboy might even enjoy that. "

Juice cringed. Fond as he was of Miss Meeks, he could never find the strength to get it up for her.

"Shut up, you freak. I'm not into Meat Curtains. "

Rat laughed. " Right. ...I bet it was like opening a grilled cheese sandwich, huh ?"

"When were you fuking my grandmother? "

There's something about the salt air, and curves that Jax and Opie loved, as they cruised the roads along the Pacific. Hiway 12 was still empty in the early hours, as the sun began to glow in the east. Jax, along with Juice eased onto the turn that would take them towards Bodega bay, as Rat and Gemma followed in a blue Chevy.

Jax hadn't heard from his bro since the last meeting with Brenner, and was concerned his ...thing with Melanie would create problems. It probably wasn't a good idea to leave him behind, but Opie insisted things would be ok.

The diner was open, tho there were only a few customers, and a lot of them were fishermen.

"I want to get settled at the hotel first..." Gemma informed him. The old rooming house was decidedly too gray and depressing for her, and she promised herself she'd find something better...maybe a small house...a little get away...


	8. Chapter 8

The last of early fog was slowly burning off, as Opie let himself down into the boat.

It listed and Melanie tried not to laugh, watching him quickly regain balance.

"Paddle out before you start the motor" she directed, hoping they had escaped being noticed by Lydia . "I can see the diner across the water now..." she pointed, and tried to see the hotel they spent a busy night earlier.

"You coming to town later ?" He called from the water. She was studying his powerful shoulders and arms as he dipped the oar in the water and pushed.

"I think so...Annie wants to have lunch!"

"I'll look for the car at the schoolhouse!"

As she watched him stroke further away, in a white tank top, she suddenly realized his battered leather jacket still covered her. Not that it worried her. She loved how it smelled of him, and whisky.

Dan Fawcett was behind schedule this morning. It had been a while since he had to prepare his own breakfast, with his housekeepers abrupt exit, escorted by those greasy bikers. The absence of his hired hand slowed his daily progress sharply, so it took awhile catching up with his poultry and dairy chores. It didn't help his temper to discover the rear tire of his new Jon Deer farm tractor completely flat. The manure spreader sat where it was by the barn, filled to the top.

A pair if dark eyes watched him disappear in the small office by the barn to make a phone call.

Some distance away, the dark eyes planned to meet privately with Fawcett.

They were only slightly distracted by gulls that circled above, landing by a small pond behind the little farmhouse. ...

A Tasty Freeze vanilla cone, dipped into warm chocolate sauce thought Jax, as he warmed himself in the morning sun, watching the gulls float above. He was thinking about Deke, and the conversation in the diner, concerning the sudden popularity of RED ROAD and the influx of customers it brought into his business.

"How quickly can your guys set me up with a weekly supply ? Are you interested in cutting me a percentage?" Deke asked him earlier.

"I'll bring it to the table when we get back to Charming. You got some kinda thing for my Mom ?" Jax leered back at the graying owner.

Deke coughed ,and his face turned bright red. He wasn't ready to confess how Gemma, in her tight jeans, affected him.

"Its ok, dude. LOTSA guys like don't lie to her, she'll fuk you up"

Grinning to himself, Jax stood on the dock, watching some fishermen ready their gear.

"Jax !"

He turned to see Opie waving from a small outboard some distance away.

"Yo, Ope !" Jax yelled. The boat slowly burbled towards the dock, as some gulls floated above.

"What the fuk are you doing in a boat ?" He laughed.

Before Opie could answer, two chocolate dipped cones dive bombed the passenger, almost knocking him into the water.

The gulls dove hard and fast, two of them colliding with the uppermost portion of Opies forehead. Momentarily stunning him, a third struck from behind. The biker reflexively acted, as he swung his arm in the assailants direction, but blood gushed from his temples, blinding him. Jax watched from the dock, as his bro lost balance and fell backwards into the boat, with a heavy thud. The small outboard continued to burble, but without Opie steering, it sloshed around in a lazy circle.

"Ope ! What the fuk ? Ope ! Grab the tiller, get it to the dock !" Jax was pacing back and forth, ready to dive in the water. He relaxed as his best friend slowly sat up, in a daze. His face was dripping blood. Gunning the small motor, he made way.

"Toss me the line...fuk, what was that?"

"Some seagulls... dive bombers, and I'd say they got their target! " Jax grinned back. He watched as Opie splashed his face , rinsing the blood off.

"Jezis, were you with Melanie last night?" Tying off the lines, they both climbed onto the dock, and walked towards the diner.

"Yea...she's ok, Jax. I can't say it's a serious thing, but she's good company, and I think she feels the same way. I don't think she's interested in her old man anymore."

"Ope, this is our clubs lawyer, he's the best we've ever had. You can't fuk that up by fuking his ole lady." Jax stopped and faced him.


	9. Chapter 9

The image of Nero was stuck in her mind as she returned to the gray room. She still supported her son's efforts to get Clay released, but since his "cheerleader hunt ", and the skateboard incident, she realized where they both stood with each other. The few nights she and Nero shared seemed to confirm her attitude towards Clay. Things would work smoother with him in prison.

"I'll get shit going at the diner...with some coffee " she stretched with a yawn.

Opies bike was still parked where she saw it last night.

This can't be good, she grumbled to herself, walking past it. We need Brenner on our side, and as usual, one of the boys has to stick their dik into the plans and fuk it up. Turning the corner, she noticed Juice ahead of her, on the bench by the entrance.

"Why didn't u wake me up ?" She thought Jax had instructed him to keep near her.

"Sorry, Gemma, but Miss Meeks woke me up. I guess she DOES have a thing for me. "

"How sweet...where is she ?"

"She's sewin up a few cuts on Opie .."

"What ? What happened ? Who was he fighting !" Her heart went cold.

"Some birds divebombed his head, I think he said..."

Sometimes Juice said the craziest things, and when she gave him a look of disbelief, he grinned...that usually pissed her off even more.

Miss Meeks squinted at the small wounds, now sutured neatly. Remembering her years served as a flight nurse in the Army Air Corps, she felt completely at ease with the bloody man in her care. Deke had produced a first aid kit, but she always kept a small emergency suture packet in her well worn hand bag. This particular young man seemed oblivious to whatever pain he might have felt, so he tended to fidget a lot.

"Jezis, Opie, what happened to you ? "

A woman with long black hair , wearing tight jeans was scowling at her patient.

"I got cut by some gulls...!" Opie looked up, grinning. This seemed to irritate her.

"Don't be an asshole , who did that to you ?"

Almost like chewing out a teenager

Miss Meeks observed. Before she could interrupt, his blonde haired friend spoke up.

"It was some seagulls, Mom. I was watching from the dock, when they dive bombed him."

"Don't be a smartass Jax. Who was he fighting? " Gemma was worried some local suppliers had discovered her new business venture. Was it possible they were keeping something deliberately from her ?

"I can vouch for both these young men, madam. He was truly injured by several birds. They were seagulls I believe. There is no reason to doubt here."

Outside the diner, Jax and Opie faced Gemma. The debate over whether birds were smart enough to attack en mass was still raging inside, as she glared back.

"Ok...I want to know where you were coming from."

Jax was a bit irritated with yet another confrontation from his Mom.

"I was with Melanie." Opie seemed unconcerned.

"The Clubs attorneys old lady ?"

"Yep..."

"Com on, mom-"

"God damnit, my husband is locked up, the club could be totally fukt, and all you guys do is follow your dik ! Have you any idea how this could blow up in our face ?" She hadn't a chance to meet Mitch Brenner personally. Usually there was a hidden agenda she could find, especially where men were concerned. Not having any information left her feeling very vulnerable in this situation. Why were guys always thing thru their crotch ?

"Its not a big deal, Gemma. She and her old man aren't doing so good anyway. They can't even have kids, cause he shoots blanks."

"I don't give a shit, keep your dik outta that gash, you got me ? " she was up in his face, then turned to her son. "And YOU..." she scowled . "Keep this hairball from outta her pussy. The last thing we need is for Miss Melanie to suddenly get pregnant! " She still felt that club loyalty came first over this thing starting with Nero. So getting her husband released would hide that...for now...

"There's a little more to us, Gemma. Matter of fact, I think she can help me get out of the club altogether. I want a fresh start ...with Donna...and I really like it here."

If she was shocked, neither of the boys could tell. But the look on Jaxs' face showed he was totally surprised.

Gemma relaxed, knowing this. She had talked to his wife a few days ago.

"Ok, fine... 's all this is about. But if I find out you get her in a cross with hubby, I will personally kick your furry ass down main street !" She poked him in the chest with her finger.

The waitress leaned out the entrance.

"Hey, Gem, Deke wants to talk to you. Finshed with your boys ?"


	10. Chapter 10

Dan Fawcett was having a nightmare. Seagulls, crows, Starlings...whatever they were, surrounded him, as he thrashed about in a tangle of bed sheets. His last sight of his clock read almost two am, and that was just before it was swept off his dresser by flapping wings. Flailing , he managed to catch and throw one or two into the glass window pane, where they lodged themselves, struggling angrily. As beaks and talons gouged at him from everywhere, Fawcett managed to get to the front of his small house, and escape the madness. However, after colliding with Happy in his front yard, he realized he wasn't asleep. The nightmare was suddenly and painfully real!

Gemma sat at what she called her table with a view. It was the largest window and allowed anyone to see from the service station, to the water, and beyond. Her sudden popularity seemed puzzling at first, but she ended up enjoying her status, as "Gemma, and her boys."

Since the "introduction" of Red Road, customers began to fill the diner to capacity, with hopes of purchasing one or two joints . Deke was quick to notice the sudden demand for meals, especially desert items, causing a flurry of extra activity in the kitchen. A proposal for a percentage of Red Road sales was under consideration with the MC, so he was more than willing to accommodate the new "sales staff." A personal experience a Red Road joint left him more mellow than he could remember since he left the army !

Juice sat across from Gemma , so he could keep constant watch over the entrance. No one seemed to be overly concerned with the fact that what they were selling, in a public restaurant was illegal.

Miss Meeks had definitely passed by word of mouth, the sensational new product available at the Tides Inn , and to ask for man by the name of Juan Carlos. Females, in particular, began to show up- very often !

The men, on the other hand, noticed Gemma , and Deke was among them.

She was probably in her forties, he thought, unbelievably sexy, with a rack and ass that he had never seen in awhile! Her self assurance was like no other female he'd known. The fact she had so many ..."sons " seemed strange, but also made her stand out above the boring townswomen.

Opie and Jax returned from the docks, the deal set with the vessels owner. Opie had requested a months trial on board, to get the feel of his new venture before finalizing details. He also had to discuss this with Donna.

She was expected to arrive later that afternoon.

By noon, word had spread about the bizarre death of Fawcett.

Gemma was quietly sipping tea when she overheard a few locals gossiping about it. The missing eyes unnerved her, because of a familiar significance. What had that man seen that could warrant that punishment? Something didn't add up, and the bird thing seemed too far fetched.

Juice slid in opposite her.

"You got anymore ? I sold the rest of my shit! You hear about that Fawcett dude ? His eyes got plucked out. What the fuks up with that ?"

"Yea, the cows behind in that booth brought me up to date..."she looked up to see Happy entering the diner. "Where's Jax and Opie ?"...and what's he doing here , she wondered.

Behind Happy was Sheriff Malone.

Juices expression changed when Happy settled next to Gemma. He had already guessed what brought him back to Bodega Bay, and was waiting for Gemma to figure that out. It didn't take long.

"You seen Jax ?" She asked, her eyes narrowed.

"No, I'm gonna be heading back in few minutes. " he watched Malone out the corner of his eyes.

"So, you were busy last night ? I heard some talk...the eyes..." she whispered with her evil smile, "nice touch!"

She didn't know Carla, or her daughter, but remembered some conversations with them on the trip to Charming.

Fawcett was a degenerate and predator. Shed do whatever was necessary to shield Happy .

The sergeant at arms smiled back dangerously...


	11. Chapter 11

Lydia Brenner was tired .

Her son , Mitch , was now at the beck and call of a notorious biker gang, which required him to be away from home more often.

With Mitch away, her daughter in law entertained members of the club in her home, which seemed to include sleeping with one of them .

Motorcycles rumbling up and down the service road, funny smelling cigarettes, liquor and beer at any hour of the day, and her daughter , darling Cathy was constantly watching the goings on. While the larger biker, Opie, frightened her for unknown reasons, she found herself furtively studying his friend, the one Cathy called Jax. His easy grin, and slightly arrogant swagger appealed to her. One occasion she was starring so obviously that he noticed and winked back with a wicked gleam in those steel blue eyes.

And now...her beloved hens flat out refused to eat at all this morning. What bothered her even more was learning from Ed Brinkmyer that Danner Fawcetts chickens also weren't eating.

"Are you staying for breakfast , Mr Winston ?" she asked, running into the shirtless giant in the kitchen. Good heavens, this man IS a healthy specimen she thought,, shocked at that lurid observation . And those tattoos...

Melanie emerged from behind him, blond hair loosely hanging. Under her thin nightgown, she was nude.

"Uh...I'm good I got coffee ..." Opie felt awkward.

"I'm going to see Dan. His chickens won't eat too. " she decided to ignore this whole situation. The sooner Mitch learned what was going on, the quicker this little whore and the bikers would be gone. Melanie followed her out to the truck.

"I won't be home when u get back. I'm going to meet Opies wife in town for lunch. Can you pick Cathy up ?"

Lydia couldn't believe this development.

It would help end her son's entanglement with these bikers sooner than she anticipated.

"Of course. ." She managed, and slowly rolled the green pick up down the driveway.

"Anyone special you might be thinking about ?"

Opie was gazing across the bay, as a fishing boat slowly made its way out to sea. The vessel he saw as his future, the Bur Cat, was still docked, in order that he, as prospective new owner, would be able to show Donna his new venture.

He hadn't really given thought to what was going on between Melanie and himself. It seemed more an even exchange , she craved physical intimacy, and he sought a new direction. His concerns with Brenner and whatever consequences hadn't entered his mind.

Actually, sitting on the end of that short pier, starring into the calm water obliterated any thoughts completely. He was feeling thoroughly relaxed.

"You can see her from here, can't you ?"

Melanie smiled, gently touching the side of his neck. "When will we expect your wife ?"

Opie stood up, quickly appraising her. She always looked good.

"Yea...look for a 59 impala...blue..." Opie always associated people with whatever they drove, his wife included. The car was also a present to her their first anniversary. It was used, but her first car. He'd spent nights at Teller Marrow working on it...

Melanie nodded. "I've decided to leave Mitch. " they began walking back to the house. "I don't think I will get what I need from him...and I can't deceive him either..."

Opie began to wonder if the thing they had was more that he thought. "What are you gonna tell him ?"

She had anticipated this, and smiled at him. "Nothing about what we have shared , Opie. I think he's probably aware of what's going on. Otherwise he wouldn't have left me alone here."

A divorced woman would probably be an outcast in a small town like this he thought. Even though it was 1963, women who left their men were still thought of as ...different.

"Where ya gonna go ?"

"Oh...back east, maybe...probably New York. And probably Europe. I didn't realize how comfortable I felt there until I returned here. "

Opie grinned. "Yea, fountains and stuff..,," he recalled Donnas comment about that when it made the papers. She knew about Daddy Daniels arrangement with Tigg and Kozic before he did. In fact there wasn't much she DIDNT notice.

Melanie laughed softly, and looked up .

"Yes, fountains and stuff. I can't live here ...there's no fountains to swim in...even NAKED! " she scowled so disapprovingly, that they both laughed.

They were almost to the garage when something caught his eye. A vehicle,no, a small truck was careening along the shore road on the other side of the bay. Melanie noticed too.

"Isn't that your mother in law ?" He wondered. The truck was barreling towards the service road, as of the driver was drunk, or blind or..it weaved wildly side to side, slowed imperceptibly at the turn, as Opie thought it would flip on its side, then came roaring towards them, before skidding to a stop, scattering gravel,

"Lydia ? What's wrong ?" Melanie started to run, as her disheveled mother in law emerged. Her expression reminded Opie of someone in shock, as she stumbled and ran into the house.

The deceased was found sitting upright on his bedroom floor, between his bed and the bedroom wall. Sheriff Al Malone was used to bloody victims, but those were usually car wreak scenes. Mangled bodies, missing limbs, and decapitated torsos. ...those he could expect. This death un nerved him, because of its bizarre nature. The room was , for lack of any other way to describe it, in shreds. The victims clothing was still on him, but ripped and torn. The bed was torn up and ripped , covered with blood. Some pictures were smashed, still hanging crooked...two stuffed birds, one was an owl, the other he couldn't identify were in pieces on top of the dresser. Even the wall paper looked clawed from the wall.

But the sight that punched his psyche was Dan Fawcett himself.

Both his eyes were gone. It looked like tears of blood had streamed down his cheeks.

Danny Taylor, a deputy had finished questioning the hired hand, and tapped him on the shoulder.

"This belongs to Mrs Brenner." He held up her large purse. Melanie had finally calmed Lydia enough to figure out what had upset her, and called him earlier. He wondered if she would have any new facts to the scene.

"Tell Santa Rosa that I want to know how the eyes..." Al groped for words..."what the Hell happened to his eyes!"

They were standing in the small kitchen.

Even that was a mess, down to the cups that hung under a small china cupboard. Only two remained, and even those had sharp pieces missing. Shards of glass, old newspapers and some mail were underfoot. "When's the welcome wagon gonna be here ?" He found a while teacup on the floor, and examined it.

"Bout an hour I think. Me and Joey are gonna check out the neighbors. Maybe they heard something. "

"Yea, then meet me out at the Brenner farm. Anyone know where Mitch Brenner is ?"

"Up in Charming, is what I was told."

Al shook his head...a top notch lawyer and the Sons of Anarchy...that's fukt up, he thought.

"Ok , get goin !" He set the cup in the sink, next to a grapefruit spoon...


End file.
